1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fitness stretching. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand alone structure which assists a person in performing multiple stretching exercises at a central location.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Daily stretching is one of the most important parts of physical fitness. Weight lifting and callisthenic workouts need to be complemented with stretching before, after and sometimes during exercise. In 1988, the American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM) published specific guidelines for correct stretching techniques. The ACSM recommended stretching at least 3 days a week, and holding each stretching position for 10–30 seconds.
The aim of stretching is to gently lengthen muscles before and after any form of exercise, and to improve tissue elasticity/flexibility. If done correctly, stretching will help prevent injuries and increase athletic performance. In addition, proper stretching can provide better sports performance, good posture, greater range of motion, flexibility, fewer injuries, more graceful movements, relief from muscle soreness and better coordination. Stretching for continued flexibility is a key component to improved health. Stretching benefits all age groups, male and female alike, and can help minimize injuries that occur as an individual ages.
Most stretching exercises are performed with an individual lying on either the floor or a mat and, using the floor or mat as leverage, stretching particular muscles, for example the hamstrings and calves. Stretching exercises are also sometimes performed by leaning against a wall so as to provide some leverage.
However, as can be seen in most gyms, there are no dedicated machines which assist an individual in performing proper stretching exercises. Various apparatus have been proposed to assist in stretching, but these apparatuses only assist in stretching a limited number of muscles and are insufficient or inadequate for stretching a variety of muscles from a single location. Accordingly, there remains a need for providing a person with the ability to stretch all major muscle groups at a central location.